Strange Relations
by MS-04
Summary: Sonny confesses about her feelings to Chad. Chad likes her back. Soon Chad has a sweet rival and family interruptions. With everyone always around and interruptions how Chad and Sonny would take their relationship to a next level. Follow Chad and Sonny in their romantic and humorous relation
1. Confessions

It was a cold Hollywood morning; Chad Dylan Cooper clad in his jacket was walking down the hallways of studio; hands in the pockets of his jacket and was speeding to his room so he could sit in the warmth of his luxurious room. He wasn't habituated to this cold.

Sonny Monroe was watching the Hollywood bad boy shivering and was quite amused by the view. She was leaning against the wall and as Chad walked to his room she asked him bemused, "Is the bad boy defeated by lil cold." That brought Chad's attention to the Wisconsin girl. He was about to answer Sonny but stopped. He quirked his eyebrow in confusion for a while then he slowly spoke, "This is way to McKenzie Falls, What are you doing here?"

Sonny was thinking of some answer but failed to find any answer but then said good bye to Chad and went to her way. Chad was confused at this, but he was in a hurry to go to his room.

Once Chad was inside his room, he switched on his room heater and plopped down on the sofa. Suddenly something on his table caught his attention. He went to the table and saw an envelope lying on his table, he opened it and saw a card signed by Sonny that said, "Sorry for the last night fight, I don't hate you, maybe I even like you a tiny bit." Chad read it again and again. He smiled for a while and then proceeded to meet his favourite random.

Chad barged into Sonny's room (Sonny here has her own dressing room) and she was curled up in her couch sleeping soundly wrapped in her blanket. He bent down to her level and smiled and softly said, "Sonny Monroe you never cease to amaze me." He kissed her forehead and went to her table and scribbled a note and went back to his room.

Sonny's P.O.V

I woke up after sometime and went to get some water and saw a note; I opened it and saw it signed by Chad asking me to meet him in his dressing room. I blinked twice and thought for a while. Why was he calling me in his dressing room? Has he gone nuts? To find all the answers of my questions I thought of going to Chad's dressing room.

I walked my way to McKenzie Falls and saw Chad's poster as McKenzie I couldn't help think how cute he is. I blushed at it and made my way to Chad's dressing room, I knocked on his door and he called me in. I went to his dressing room to find him seated on the couch with a smirk on his face. He asked me to take a seat on the couch opposite to his. I hesitantly took a seat opposite to him and said, "What do you want Chad? Why did you call me here?"

Chad's P.O.V

Sonny looked so cute when she is mad at me; I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at Sonny. I walked up to my table and got the envelope she had signed for me and handed it to her. She bent her head low and blushed, it was so cute. Her hairs covered her face. I bent on my knees and lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes, "So you like me, Monroe?" She answered in a weak voice, "Only a bit." I laughed shortly hearing her reply and tucked her hair behind her ear "What if I say I like you too and not tiny bit." She looked at me and her expression was purely of shock. I cupped her face and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear softly, "I like you Sonny Monroe, more than you think of."

She hugged me tight. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair and kissed her hair. She hugged me so tight as if she was never gonna see me again. I pulled her at arms distance and asked her what was wrong. She asked me if I wasn't toying with her felling, I hugged her back and said I could never do that to her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled wide

Next Chap coming up


	2. Seeing through Chad

Sonny was in her dressing room recalling all the moments that just happened between Chad and her. She was smiling goofily and after a while she decided to go to commissary to get something to eat. She saw the McKenzie Falls cast sitting there but Chad was missing. Sonny went to get some gooey food that Brenda was serving to the randoms. After sonny took her food she turned around but fell down with her food over her. The whole commissary was looking at Sonny. She saw Portlyn standing above her and she knew that Portlyn had put her feet in her way so that she would fall. Sonny was on the floor all embarrassed about the incident.

Sonny's P.O.V

I was lying on the floor with food all over me, it was so embarrassing. I got up as soon as I can without slipping on the food that Brenda had served but was now on the floor. I cleaned my dress, well tried to, but couldn't. I saw Portlyn standing next to me smirking at me and the McKenzie Falls cast staring at me and they were giggling and talking amongst themselves. I just wanted to disappear that time. Portlyn smirked at me and said, "Why, why, Random? Such a Klutz you are!" The whole cast of Falls started laughing and Marta got up from her seat and started circling me. I wanted to hide right now. She stopped and said, "Portlyn I guess that it's extra fat on her muscles that aren't allowing her to move." Both the Falls girls high fived and started laughing at me. My eyes had blurred, tears were about to fall from all this humiliation. I ran past Portlyn and Marta to my dressing room. The rest of the cast was rehearsing the part I wasn't in.

I lay on my couch and tears had started to fall from my eyes. After a while I got up and looked myself in the mirror and remembered Marta's word, I guess she was right, I am fat. Am not like those Falls girls or Tawni. I was imperfect; I had so many flaws in me then why Chad likes me. Maybe it's some prank of his. I slipped of my t-shirt and was in my bra and jeans and was looking at myself. I had fats on my stomach, I had those back rolls I was nowhere near perfect. Suddenly the door to my dressing room opened and Chad was there, we both were shocked for a moment. Then I quickly covered myself with the t-shirt.

Chad's P.O.V

I heard what happened to Sonny today in the commissary and I ran to her dressing room immediately. My poor baby had to tolerate those dumb girls, I hope she is alright. I reached to her dressing room door and went straight inside. What I saw shocked me, Sonny in bra and a jean with t-shirt in her hand was standing in front of the mirror. We both were shocked and surprised but then she quickly covered her torso. I looked down and said, "Sorry, I should have knocked but when I heard about what happened to you in the commissary and was worried about you so I just entered straight in your room, Sorry." Sonny softly said, "They were right".

I was confused as to what Sonny was talking about. I asked her who were right. She answered, "Portlyn and Marta were right, I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who is beautiful not a klutz or a fat like me." She closed her eyes tightly and a tear escaped her eyes.

I walked up to her and wiped the tears off her cheek and hugged her from behind. I rested my chin on her shoulder and looked at us in the mirror. Sonny with her eyes closed and was tightly holding her t-shirt against her chest. I whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes, Sonny". After a while he opened her eyes and I smiled at her. Even tear struck, mascara running down her cheek she looked amazing. I whispered in her ear, "Sonny Monroe you are beautiful, beautiful is a less descriptive word for you. You are fabulous, amazing. Never under estimate yourself Monroe. Those dumb girls are nothing but jealous of you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I like you." All this time Sonny kept looking at me through the mirror. I asked her, "Trust me?" She nodded her head and I reached for the t-shirt in her hand. Her grip on the t-shirt tightened "Trust me", I said. She was about to turn towards me but I put my hands on her shoulder and made her stand still then I slowly reached for her t-shirt. This time Sonny was hesitant but loosened her grip on the t-shirt. I took t-shirt of her hand and Sonny speedily turned around and buried her face in my shirt. I slowly pulled her at arm's distance and turned her so she was looking in the mirror. She looked away from the mirror, I cupped her face with one hand and snaked one arm around her waist and asked her to look in the mirror, and she did. I kissed her hair and told her that they captivated me somehow. "Every girl I looked at I saw your hair colour in them, I liked the way they shine". I traced the outline of her eyes and kissed her temple; she blushed. "Those are the beautiful eyes I would wanna get lost into." Slowly I traced my finger to her waist and said, "Monroe, you aren't fat, not even tiny bit and dare you ever be like those skinny girls who deprive themselves of food, I like you this way. I like this girl who has an appetite and has curves, all at perfect places." She blushed crimson "And most of all I like your blush", I said. Sonny once again turned and buried her face in my shirt. I asked her if she yet had any doubts about herself she shook her head no. I hugged her back for a while then took her to the couch put her t-shirt on her.

Sonny was smiling and I kissed her forehead and then I took her to the washroom to wipe her mascara of her cheeks. I wet a cloth and wiped her eyes and cheek and then kissed her forehead. Sonny said, "I trust you." I smiled and hugged her. Sonny asked me after a while, "What happened today was sudden, we aren't going out and not even kissed yet and we had some close moments then." I was listening to her and again kissed her forehead and said, "Well, I was showing you something you had already but can't see and about the kiss and date, it can be solved here.

I slowly leaned towards Sonny; we both closed our eyes and our lips finally met. It was short but a sweet kiss. "Sonny, will you go out with me?" I asked. Sonny smiled widely and said yes. I was happy and told her to see her later after work and I left for my stage

**Hope you like the chap; please tell me if I need to correct anything in it. Please review **** Next chap would be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

No reviews yet I guess no one liked my story so am gonna take it down


	4. Date Night

**Thanks to lemme know that you all like my story****. Here is the next chap**

Sonny's P.O.V

After Chad left my dressing room I was thinking about all that just happened and I blushed, I lie back on the couch and sigh dreamily. Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me for a date; involuntarily my fingers went to my lips where Chad had just kissed me. And i will even remember to close the door before I remove any article of clothing, what if someone else would have barged in place of Chad. Gosh! Might have been so embarrassing.

I don't why I let Chad do what he did to me, not that he did anything wrong or touch me in a wrong way but then I trust him, I like him or maybe even more. His mere presence makes me have those butterflies. His smile makes me swoon. After a while I looked at the clock and realized that my cast might have finished rehearsing; for once I thought of meeting them but then decided otherwise. I covered myself in the blanket and dozed off for a while

Chad's P.O.V

When I returned to my dressing room after seeing Sonny, the moments with Sonny replayed in my mind. I wanted them to stop but it won't stop. Sonny is perfect. I have seen many girls on the Californian beach showing their body off but none of them had a body as perfect and natural as Sonny. She is neither anorexic nor was she fat, she just is perfect. I so wanted to touch her but I know my limits and Sonny isn't any other girl, we will have the moment when she is ready. Ugh! Teenage hormones. I didn't want to have any more of those thoughts so I just decided to be at Falls

When I reached Falls everyone was staring at me but after a while Mike my director said, "Oh! Hey Chaz, nice seeing you but we don't require you for today's scene." Has my director gone nuts? "Am not Chaz, I am Chad", I told my director. Again everyone was staring at me. "What is with all the staring? Haven't you seen me before, you all behaving as if I grew three heads." Chastity softly spoke up, "We have seen you before but never on Falls an hour before the rehearsal starts. Heck, you always turn up late. What's with you boy, is someone teaching you sonny values." Chastity is a good friend but right now she is speaking bit too much and do not like that. I glared hard at her, finally she stopped talking.

Well I have to go somewhere important today so am here so we can start rehearsals early and get rid of it soon. Mike, the director, told me that Devon and Portlyn were on break and Marta was off somewhere. I told them to rehearse scene that didn't include them and I wanna leave early today. The director nodded yes and we started with the rehearsals. With what felt like forever we finally finished the rehearsal and I went to my dressing room.

I plopped down on the couch and looked at the clock; it said 5 in the eve. I must get ready for my date with Sonny. I smiled at the thought and went to my wardrobe to find something nice. I was searching for something to wear that Sonny would like. I rummaged through the whole cupboard; finally I found a blue button up shirt and blue linen tie with grey winter suit and matching trouser. After getting dressed I brushed my hairs and looked in the mirror. I looked good enough.

Now I moved to Sonny's room and then was about to barge in but then I stopped myself and knocked at the door, I knocked twice, thrice but no one answered. I began to panic and decided to go inside. There I saw Sonny lying on the couch wrapped in her blanket, she was sleeping soundly, her face looked angelic, and she looked like a kitten tangled up. I gently shook her shoulder and she woke up startled. She then looked up at me and said, "Shit". I laughed at her choice of word "Now cursing are we?" She smiled sheepishly and then moved her legs down making a space for me to sit

Sonny P.O.V

Chad is here dressed up for the date and I overslept and now my hair is a mess. "Sorry I overslept, I just thought of taking a nap and I dozed off for long, am sorry I will just get ready soon", I told Chad. Chad giggled and asked me to relax and it was just 6 so I can take as much time I need to get ready. I looked at him; he just looked so amazing, amazingly handsome. I excused myself from him and went to my wardrobe; I was looking for something nice to wear. I remembered that I had a purchased a new dress that I never wore. I was looking frantically for it. I had created a mess in the room, my clothes were lying across the floor, I was reaching for the top shelf standing on tip toes; my feet was caught in the heap of dresses and I fell on the ground with a thud.

The next thing I saw was a flash. Chad took a picture of mine, how rude. I asked Chad to delete the pic he said it was cute to see me all tangled up in the dresses. I got myself of the clothes and ran to Chad trying to grab his phone so I can delete the pic of mine he just captured. He raised this hand in which he held his phone and grabbed me by my waist.

Chad's P.O.V

I held Sonny by her waist and pulled her closer to me; I pecked her lips quickly and then asked her what she was doing on the ground. She told me she was reaching for the top shelf where she had kept her dress but she wasn't tall enough and she fell down. I kissed her cheek and asked which dress she was wanted, she described it to me and I looked for it in the wardrobe and found it, it was a cute dress. I handed it to Sonny and she smiled. She was looking at me and then slowly said, "Chad I need to change". I smirked at her and said, "Monroe it's just me, you need to hide nothing from me." She snapped at me and then pushed me out of the room and locked it.

I was waiting outside her room; it had been 10 min Sonny wasn't out yet. I know girls take long to dress but c'mon it was just a dress she slip in. I knocked at the door and called for Sonny. She slowly opened the door and peeked out her head out and just pulled me in. She was standing pressed to wall and was holding her dress to the front. I quirked my brow at her and she murmured something. I asked her to repeat again what she said. She softly spoke, "I tried hard to get it closed but I can't reach for it, if Tawni would have been there I wouldn't ask you to do it, am not doing it purposely, believe me." "Alright Munroe, I believe you but I didn't get a single thing you were trying to say. Can you explain it better?" She said nothing but turned around, her zip half a way closed, Oh she couldn't zip her dress completely and wanted me to do it. I can see her bra strap hooked behind. I wanted to unhook it but then I controlled myself and moved closer to Sonny and I slowly pulled the dress zip on. My finger once touched her back and she shivered and that sent jolt through my body too. My eyes were fixed on her black bra straps. Finally the dress was zipped and I asked her to turn around. This time we both were blushing hard; there was an awkward silence between us. I told Sonny to get ready, she moved to her vanity table and I kept looking at her. She was putting on her accessories and she brushed her hair, that silky hair of hers. She was about to put make up on "No need Monroe you look far better without that." She put her makeup down and turned towards me smiling. I couldn't help but stare at her full lips, I moved towards her and looked in her eyes and slowly planted my lips on hers. We both were lost in the kiss and the kiss got heated. I ran my tongue along Sonny's lower lip and asked for entrance and she gave me. I moved my tongue in her mouth and hers was in mine; we were exploring each other's mouth. Sonny ran her fingers through my hair and I hitched her leg on my waist and my hands were moving up and down her waist. Sonny untangled her from me and smirked, whoa she looked sexy and said, "We have a date to go to." I smiled at and held her hand and we both went to the parking

Sonny's P.O.V

Chad is an amazing kisser. Chad was driving through an unfamiliar way; there was a comfortable silence between us. After a long drive chad parked in front of a hotel, he gave his car for valet parking and held my hand and we moved inside. Our table was in seclusion. We were both seated on our chairs and a waiter came in and placed the menus on the table and left. After a while he places water on the table and asked what we would wanna order. I was looking through the menu and decided to have something light and not pig out in front of Chad or he will be disgusted by me. "Are you alright, Sonny?" Chad asked. I nodded yes and told him am just gonna have some salad since I am not that hungry. Chad was about to say something but was cut off by the waiter's entrance. He asked what we gonna order. Chad asked for grilled chicken parmesan and before I can ask for my dish Chad asked the waiter to make that two. The waiter took the order and left. I was angry at Chad "Hey I didn't want that I just wanted to have some salad. You can't order for me without asking me, Chad." "Sonny you haven't had anything since the afternoon how can you not be hungry, and if you were thinking about what happened in the afternoon with falls girls and depriving yourself of food then don't because you are beautiful, I don't want you to suffer from anorexia or something, it could just do the worst I know it." Chad was lost somewhere as if remembering something and what did he mean he knows what is it to be anorexic, was he one? No that can' be

Chad P.O.V

I snapped back to reality and took Sonny's hand in mine "Baby, promise me that you shall never deprive yourself of food and would never listen to what others say to you, they are jealous of you and your beauty. Sonny I can chant whole of my life that you are the most beautiful woman I ever met." Sonny smiled weakly and promised me. Our food came and we both finished our dinner discussing about our casts how we gonna tell them that we are together. The dinner was over; I drove Sonny back to her home. We were standing at her doorstep and I was about to kiss her when Ms Monroe opened the door; I smiled sheepishly at her and Sonny kissed my cheek and said she enjoyed our time together and we said bye to each other and I left after she went inside her home. I was smiling goofily. This girl has some no big effect on me and I like it

**Please tell me how the chapter was, do I need to make any changes. Loved it, liked it or hate it? Please review **


	5. Chad's Rival

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with reports and was lazy too to write. Sorry and thank you for the reviews, favs, follows **

**Chad's P.O.V**

I was driving back home after dropping Sonny; on my way all I could think was about Sonny. She is so cute, pretty, and sexy all at one. I have never seen a girl like her before. She is the only one who could make smile and happy. But I was worried about her insecurities. Why is she so insecure about her body? Its might be cause of the other day incident with Falls Girls; stupid them. I am gonna do as much as I can to help Sonny out of her insecurities. Maybe I need to make her see herself everyday just like the day, ugh, stupid hormones. But I got to admit Sonny has a perfect body. The Falls Guys admire her too; I have heard them enough of the times. I reached home and parked the car.

I was standing at the door; knocked at it waiting for Dad to open the door. The door opened but Dad wasn't at the door, it was "Hey Mom" I hugged her tight "I missed you so much; when you came back?" "Chad, sweetie I can't breathe", mum said. I giggled and let go of her. We both settled on the sofa and she answered my questions "I missed you too. I came back an hour before and where were you gone this late?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly and ran my hand through my hair. She raised her brow and asked, "Who is it? Don't tell me it's that crazy cast fellow of yours who followed you home last week or that who helped me with dinner and burnt the food." "No, mom it's neither of them. She is not my cast mate. She is from other caste. She is beautiful, perky but she is a bad cook." I remember once the Condor studios had the cooking competition as a bonding activity and Sonny was my partner and lemme tell you she is a bad cook but she was pretty cute trying to cook.

"Well I can survive with that as long as she makes you happy I have no problem." I snapped out my dream hearing mom. "So how was at gramma's", I asked mom. "Everything was pretty good and Lisa's (Chad's Cousin) baby is so cute, I bet he is gonna be like his dad. BTW do I get to know the name of your girlfriend?" "Her name is Sonny Monroe", I answered.

"You know Sowny?" I heard a voice from a corner. I looked in the direction the voice came from. "Rica?" I looked at my mom. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about Eric, he wanted to come here and be with you so I brought him with me, isn't that good?" Eric is my sister's 2 year old son. I call him Rica and he is no silent kid. Rica was clinging to my leg, I put him in my lap and he asked me again, "You know Sowny?" Mom was confused. I explained, "Sonny is in a kid's comedian show and Rica might have seen her on TV." "Oh I would like to see her sometime soon", mom said. "Not now Mom, lemme first have a perfect relation first, I don't wanna scare her", I told Mom. Mom pouted and said, "Oh C'mon I am an angel mom." She could be a kid. I giggled at her choice of words and shook my head no. She finally got up and headed towards kitchen.

I turned my attention to the lil devil on my lap. "You know Sowny?" What was with him and that question "Yes I know her, we work together and it's Sonny", I answered him. "Rica wants to see Sowny", Rica said. "I will think of", I told him. He got down off me and started stomping "Rica Sowny, Sowny, Sowny." Dad came out of his study room hearing Rica shouting. Dad asked me "What is wrong with Rica? And who is Sowny?" In the meantime Mom was out kitchen "Its Sonny, Chad's girlfriend and she is on kid's show and Rica likes her too." Dad smiled at me and said "Ah! I see. So when are we gonna meet her?" "Not now, Dad first lemme spend more time in this relationship then you can meet her." "Ok, but if you need any help about the dating thing you know we are always here for you", dad said and kissed mom. "Why can't you do that privately?" Mom glared at me and I shut my mouth. Suddenly Rica spiked up saying, "Rica kiss Sowny" Everyone was staring at him. "You have some good competition, good luck Uncle Cad." Mom said and she left along with dad.

I picked Rica in my arms and asked him, "What did you just say and where did you learn it from?" "Rica kiss Sowny" he repeated. I put him down and bent down to his level and said, "Only Uncle Chad can kiss Sonny" and ruffled his hair. "Hey Chad, Can you please Rica to bed? I have some work in the kitchen", mom said. I nodded and took Rica to the spare room." Rica settled on his bed and asked me to lie beside him. I lied beside him and he jumped over me "Ouch! Are you trying to kill me?" He was giggling and jumping on me. I stopped him and pinned him on bed and started tickling him. After a while we both were exhausted and lie silently. I saw the time and asked Rica, "Wanna see So Random. He nodded his rapidly. I put on So Random and with Rica in my arms we both were watching it. All I can see was Sonny; her smile, her lips, her curves, that sexy voice of hers. I shook out of my thoughts and Rica was already asleep I put him to bed and slept beside him; I didn't feel like walking back to my room.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Finally after dodging mom's questions I could get into bed. I lay down on bed and was looking out of the window. It was a perfect night, moon shining bright. I remembered my time spent with Chad. Being with Chad gives me goose bumps. When he is near me I can't think rationally, my breathe speeds up. The other day when he barged in while I was changing I felt tingles all over my body. It just felt so right at that moment. I feel safe with Chad. He awakens all my sensations and makes me think of all the stuffs that I had never thought of before. I moved out of bed and closed the window. I moved in front of the mirror and slowly removed my t-shirt. I was in my undergarments and my pyjama. I looked at myself and lightly touched my breasts over my bra and moved my fingers down to my stomach. I saw my breasts; they were neither small nor busty. I saw the curve of my hips; is that how Chad sees me? I snapped out of my thoughts put on the t-shirt and lay down on bed.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Sonny lay in bed and closed her eyes and she imagined of her wonderful times with Chad.

Sonny moved her hand to her bosom; she cupped one of her breasts over t-shirt. She lifted her t-shirt and she was clad in white bra with pink outline. She rubbed her breasts through her bra and she slowly moved her hand to her stomach. Her hand disappeared under her pyjama after a while. Sonny had her back arched and her mouth agape and she was breathing fast. Her fingers were doing magic to her. Her breath had become rapid and her mouth left a silent moan and the word "Chad"

Chad woke up suddenly and realized he was dreaming of Sonny pleasuring herself, he looked down to see his state of arousal and realized it was no safe sleeping with a kid with those teenage hormones coursing through his body at a wild speed. Chad tucked Eric in bed and went to his own room. He lay on his bed and was thinking about the dream. Sonny pleasuring herself; he wondered if Sonny ever did even that to herself. He chuckled and mentally slapped himself and went to his room. He decided to have a cold water bath.

**Sorry the chapter wasn't much interesting but I will make sure the next chapter is posted soon and is better. Please review and tell me how I can improve my chapters and anything that you feel. Any ideas about the next chapter, please tell me **


	6. Rica meets Sonny

**Sorry friends for updating so late, I had been busy with my thesis and presentation, the college project isn't finished but it would be cruel to make you all wait any longer. So here is the new chapter J**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I saw the time it was 8, and I had work at 10. I got out of the bed and went to my washroom for my morning activities.

I got ready and went to the kitchen and mom was there making breakfast, I went to her and kissed her cheek and sat on the counter.

"You are up early; you usually get up an hour before the work." I smiled and replied, "I was thinking to pick Sonny from her home as she has work

the same time as me." "Ah! I see the point now", mom said "My son is in love." I guess I am in love with Sonny but I don't know if Sonny feels the same about me.

I mean I myself am not sure about it. I care about her a lot but sometime I get confused if it just strong attraction or do I really love Sonny. I was having an

inner battle until mom shook me out of my thoughts "Where were you lost?" mom asked. "I was thinking about Sonny"

"What about Sonny, hon?"

"Mom, I care for her a lot but am not sure if it's just a strong attraction or am I in love with Sonny?"

"Sweetie, I know what you are thinking about and I have the answer to your confusions but it would be best for you both to figure it out."

"But if you have the answer why don't you just tell me?"

"I might be wrong, am not someone who can make decisions for you, you are responsible for your relationship with Sonny." She resumed to making breakfast.

While breakfast was being cooked I decided to call Sonny to inform her that am gonna pick her for work today. I called Sonny and after long rings she picked it

up and answered in a groggy voice; I knew immediately she was sleeping.

"Morning sleepyhead", I told Sonny

"Morning Chad, why are you up so early?" Sonny asked me

"Its 8:15, don't you have to get ready for work at 10?"

"I have rehearsals at 1 in the afternoon today"

"But you usually have the rehearsals at the same time as me"

"Yes I do have but since am not in this week sketch's so I can go after lunch break"

"Oh! But still its late, you should wake up now."

"No, it's too early am not gonna wake before 11."

"Miss Sonny, I always considered to be a morning person"

"I am but it's not every day that you get the chance to sleep in till late and today when I have the chance am not gonna give it up, see ya later in studio Chad, Night." And with that Sonny ended the call.

I woke up early so I can pick Sonny and get some time to spend with her but now that's not possible since my girlfriend doesn't have work till late and plus she decided to be sleeping beauty.

I walked back to kitchen and the breakfast was already served and Dad and Rica were also present. I greeted Dad morning and Rica was telling some of his

brave stories while mom was feeding him. Mom asked me "Why I looked down?" Oh! I guess I couldn't hide the disappointment of not meeting Sonny till late

off my face.

"Sonny doesn't have rehearsals till 1." She nodded and went back to feeding Rica. I started with my breakfast and then suddenly Rica jumped off his seat and

came to me asking "Uncle Cad, you know Sowny?" I answered positively and said, "Yes we work at same place." He was thinking something for a while

and then said, "Can Rica meet Sowny?" I looked at Mom and she shrugged. Dad said, "Well I was supposed to be looking at Rica today but if Rica wants to

meet Sonny then you should take him with you that would make Rica happy and I can go for the game of Chess with my mates I have been looking for

from so long." He said excitedly "I guess I said something I shouldn't have." Dad added. I sighed and told dad that I would take Rica with me

Rica was so happy to meet Sonny that he was jumping on the car seat. I warned him that I won't introduce him to Sonny if he continues jumping.

He immediately sat down on the seat like an angel and I fastened his seat belt and drove off to work with Rica. I didn't know my girlfriend had such an effect on

lil boys too.

After a few minutes I reached the Condor studios and parked my car in the parking lot. I unfastened Rica's seat belt after mine and took him to the McKenzie Falls' set with me.

He was walking faster than usual. We reached my dressing room and Rica settled himself on the couch and then asked, "Sowny?"

I sighed and said "Sonny would be coming after the lunch. You have to wait for her like a good kid, she loves good kid. Now won't you be a good kid and wait for Sonny.

Am sure she would give you a hug too." Rica was trying to absorb what I told him and then he spoke up, "Rica kiss Sowny." "Alright, what's with you man, you

don't steal your uncle's girlfriend. You have so many years still to be in a relationship and kiss the girl, do you think something about me, am getting old

enough if you steal Sonny from me then I might be wandering down the streets or lock myself in the room being drunk and thinking about Sonny…" I stopped

and thought of what I was speaking, I was blabbering; Rica looked confused. I decided to go for rehearsal before I make more fool of myself. Rica had been to

the set before with me. I hand him over to the staff for the time am practicing I don't want him to watch these stuff still, he is too young for these things. I took

Rica to the set and asked Bart to take care of him for a while.

The rehearsals took long it was 12:30 already, Sonny would be reaching soon to the studios, I went to the dressing room and saw Bart playing with Rica.

I could tell that Rica harassed Bart to no extent. Bart was relieved once I reached the dressing room and then he left the room. Rica came over to me and

hugged my legs; I picked him up and told him that we are gonna Sonny. He was smiling wide and was repeating Sonny's name.

I went to Sonny's dressing room and entered the password required to go inside, I made Sonny tell me the password accidentally a while ago. I went inside to

her dressing room and sat on the couch with Rica in my arms. Rica jumped off my arms and went to the area where Sonny had placed the props that they used

in their sketches, Rica was playing with the Clown mask while I was sitting and looking at him. I heard the door being unlocked and saw Sonny entering the room.

She looked surprised but her face calmed seeing me then she turned towards Rica giving me a confused look.

"Hey" I told Sonny

Rica turned his head towards us and saw Sonny; Rica ran to Sonny and hugged her, her legs of course.

"Sowny, Sowny, Rica loves Sowny." Sonny was confused but she picked Rica in her arms and smiled at him.

"Sonny he is Eric, but we call him Rica, he is my sister's son. He is staying with us for a while and wanted to meet you so I brought him to you." I explained  
Sonny

Sonny smiled and turned towards Rica, "Hey Rica, nice to meet you and Sonny loves Rica too." With that she kissed Rica on the cheek and Rica was smiling so

widely that I could see all his teeth. "Rica kiss Sowny" Rica announced and kissed Sonny back on her cheek. "Awe, you are so sweet." She cooed to Rica.

"So, Rica what you wanna do." "He started playing with the sketch props and Sonny was playing with him, I sat on the couch and watched the two, after a

while Blondie barged into the Sonny's dressing room and was surprised to see Rica. Before she could question Sonny told her about Rica and she started

pampering Rica, after a while she asked me if she could take Rica to the Random set so he could watch them and I could have some time with Sonny. Blondie

winked at me, I liked at the idea of being with Sonny and at the same time I was astonished as to how she knew about Sonny and I, Sonny might have told

her but as long as she doesn't create fuss about our relationship am okay with it. I said yes to Blondie and she took Rica along with her.

I turned to Sonny and asked her "So finally you up from your beauty sleep." She stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled. I moved to the door and locked, I

didn't want anyone disturbing Sonny and I now.

"Rica is sweet, only if he were of my age I would have asked him out." Sonny told me.

I went to the couch and sat by her, I grabbed her by waist and said, "You are only mine" and kissed her with everything I had, I kissed her with force, passionately.

I laid Sonny on the couch, I was on top of her kissing her fiercely, I swirled my tongue over her lip and asked for entrance in her mouth which she granted me

easily and soon our tongues were battling. We were out of breath and separated for a while. I felt the curve of her body and looked deep in her eyes,

"Sonny Monroe, you are mine and am yours; I can't even stand imaging you with someone else." She just kept looking at me. Sonny was wearing a silk shirt and trouser.

I opened her one shirt button and kissed her neck for a long time. I slowly nibbled her ear lobe giving it a final bite. Sonny's breathing was high. Her eyes were

closed and her chest was heaving fast. She looked beautiful. I unbuttoned a few more buttons of her shirt, she didn't stop me. She laid there on the couch with

her eyes closed and her lips slightly agape. I could see her blue bra. I unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of her shirt and kissed her neck for a while. I was

about to remove the shirt off Sonny's shoulder, she sat upright and was facing the wall. I turned Sonny's face towards me and pecked her lips

"What's wrong, Sonny? Am sorry if I went too far, I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with." I kissed her lips shortly once more and started closing the buttons of her shirt, Sonny embraced me tightly

"Chad it's not that am uncomfortable with you, I just feel uncomfortable of my own body, I mean try to remember what you told me the other day but then I remember the words Pen and other girls told me that day."

"Sonny those girls are jealous that you have the world's most handsome person's attention whereas they don't so they are just trying to make you feel incompatible being with me. It's a trap, do not fall for it."

"You are conceited" Sonny giggled and slapped my chest playfully.

"Hey but you like me" I said that and hugged her back

I looked in her eyes and I took the shirt off her shoulder and threw it on the floor. I laid her back on the couch and kissed her tummy. I moved my hands at her

sides and then kissed her midriff; I ran my finger along the band of her bra and kissed her lips. She turned me over and started kissing me; she broke the kiss

and removed my t-shirt off me. She ran her fingers over my chest. I sat up with Sonny on my lap and ran my hands on her back while kissing her. Her hands

were on my hair and she kissed me with utmost passion. I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, I heard Sonny moan that sent butterflies in my body, I

found the sweet spot on her neck and sucked there till I left a hickey, I knew Sonny would be angry when she would see it but right now I didn't care about it.

**Hey! Please tell me your views about the chapter. Its not the best chapter and am sorry about that. i will come up with better ideas next time but even you can help me with new ideas and suggestions, Please review the chapter** .


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone for updating this late. I had exams that kept me busy. Here is the new chapter**

Chad stopped kissing Sonny's neck and looked at her face. Sonny's eyes were closed, he smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. Sonny opened her eyes and Chad lovingly kissed her cheek and sat up on the couch. Sonny looked puzzled.

"I would not want you worked up", Chad said.

Sonny blushed and huffed and silently started buttoning her shirt buttons. Her mind was filled with thoughts and she was taking longer to button her shirt than usual. Chad noticed this and turned her face to him, he sat her on his lap and started buttoning her shirt. "You look like a gummy bear right now or shall I say grumpy bear." Chad stifled a laugh at his own lil joke. Sonny simply turned her head away from Chad. Chad finished buttoning Sonny's shirt and was waiting for her to look at him but she didn't. Sonny just kept staring at the wall. Chad sighed and cupped Sonny's face and turned her face towards him. Sonny looked down and Chad had to plead her to look at him, she finally did. "Why are you so silent?" Chad asked.

"You should go now" Sonny replied

"Not until I know what is bugging my girlfriend." Chad smiled at Sonny

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Am not, I was just lost for a moment, you might be having your rehearsal so you must go now."

"No, am done with them, am free for the day, we can be together today."

"Oh"

"What is it Sonny?"

After a long silence Sonny said, "You don't love me."

Chad was about to say something but he closed his mouth, after a while he asked her, "What makes you say that?"

"You stopped cause am not perfect for you, I have never done this before so I don't know what I have to do…" Chad shushed her with a finger.

"Sonny I stopped because I didn't want things to be more heated up and I want your first time to be special and this isn't a place for it or the right time. Let things take its time, let's have fun, you should know first who you are gonna be with. Losing your innocence to someone who you don't know perfectly won't be a good thing because I know how much it matters to you."

"Chad, I know you are perfect for me, nobody can be better than you for me. I trust you."

"I am glad to hear that but I think we are at no haste and you aren't ready either and don't you deny that because I know that. I can read you, you are afraid of losing it."

"No, am not."

"It's not a bad thing to be afraid of losing your innocence, once you are ready you will know it and you won't be hesitant anymore." Chad pretended to think and said, "And maybe if will deny then who knows I might even be raped." Chad began to laugh hysterically.

Sonny got up from Chad's lap and got a bottle of water from the table and poured it over Chad. Chad shrieked from the cold water and asked Sonny, "What was that for?"

"For making fun of me."

"I was just trying to lighten up your mood."

"You just did the opposite but after pouring water on you I feel good."

"Really?"

"Yes" Sonny was grinning widely

"Sonny Munroe, you are becoming naughty. I need to correct you."

"And how would you do that?"

"You need not know it now, you shall know once you get to know me fully."

"What you mean?"

Chad kept looking at Sonny then he slowly bent towards her and kissed her gently on lips.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both of them pulled away. Sonny opened the door and was engulfed by Rica in a hug. She picked Rica up and Tawni came in following Rica.

"Chad you have such a wonderful nephew, I wish you could be even one percent like him."

"Tawni, then you might fall in love with me and I cannot risk that happening."

"Good or bad, Tawni Hart shall never fall in love with you."

"And I don't steal my best friend's boyfriend, I am gonna have some Tawni Time."

Sonny sat on the couch with Rica on her lap and Chad sat beside her

"Did you have good time with Tawni, Rica?" Sonny asked Rica

Rica nodded his head and said, "She gave me chocolates too"

"That's great" Sonny kissed Rica on the cheek and Rica kissed her back on the cheek

Chad extended his hands for Rica and in response Rica hugged Sonny tightly not letting her go.

Sonny hugged Rica back and laughed at his cuteness.

"Hey, you are my nephew, how can you turn me away and don't try stealing Sony from me."

"Chad, he is just a lil kid, grow up."

"Well right now doesn't look like, it seems as if he has a mind of a sly teenager." Chad folded his hands and pouted.

Sonny chuckled at his behaviour and kissed him on the cheek. Chad leaned towards her to kiss her; Sonny closed her eyes. Chad leaned closer and closed his eyes. In the meanwhile Rica grabbed Sonny's face and pulled it away from Chad. When Chad's lips didn't find Sonny's he opened his eyes to see what prevented him from kissing Sonny; he saw Rica pulling Sonny away from the couch.

"You still think he is just a kid, Sonny. I think he is trying to steal you away from me."

"Chad, stop it. Maybe we can go somewhere with Rica since we have the afternoon free."

"Can't we ask Tawni to take care of him while we go out?"

"No. I will get you an ice cream if you take Rica with us."

"What you think Sonny, I am two?"

"Well, you behaving like one right now. Come let us go."

"Alright."

**I know it's not something good and am sorry for that**


	8. Chad's sister

**Ah! Been ages since I updated. Sorry I had tough times and today I was reading my other chapters and saw tons of grammar errors. I am sorry for that and even I forgot to dress Chad in the last chap. LOL**

**BTW thank you for all the reviews, likes, favourites and follows. **

**Rica was a random guest because there were some ideas in my mind and I just did not know how to connect them so I brought in Rica as a connection. **

**The chapter sucks, I understand if you feel like beating me up after reading it.** Sorry

**Chad's P.O.V**

We arrived at a park nearby the studios. Rica was on the swings and Sonny was pushing the swing for him. Both of them looked adorable. I sat in the nearby bench watching both of them playing with each other. Any stranger who would see her with Rica will mistake her for his mother. But to me they both seem like kids right now. Sonny seemed less stressed out and sunnier right now. I like her this way, carefree and smiling. She is darn so cute. Sonny will make a wonderful mother, I did not know why did I think of that but the thought just crossed my mind. I began picturing her as pregnant with my child. I chuckled at my thought and then my phone vibrated, it was my sister.

"Hello sister, how are we doing?" I asked her

"I am good Chad, where are you?" she asked

"You are forgetting manners; that was just rude."

"Aww, my baby brother, I am sorry" she cooed

"But where are you?" she asked again

"Am at a park nearby studios with Rica" I answered her

"What about your rehearsals? I can take Rica if you want me to?"

"No, I am done with rehearsals and am free for the day, BTW what did you mean by that you can take Rica? Where are you?" I asked her confused

"Am in LA and I am going to stay with you all for a week" She answered

"That's wonderful, it's been long since I met you. I will get back home soon." I wished her bye and ended the call. I looked up to see Rica and Sonny and both were missing from the swing. I looked around and spotted both of them near an ice-cream corner

I walked up behind Sonny silently and then snatched her ice-cream, she screamed and then turned behind

"Oh, it's you Chad, but why did you snatch my ice-cream?"

"You forgot to invite me so you deserve that."

She huffed and then ordered for other ice-cream, I grabbed her ice-cream before she can

"Chad" she half-yelled

"What?"

"My ice-cream" she said

"Here" I handed her the ice-cream that I had snatched away from here

"But you already finished half of it" she complained

"So?" I asked her

"Sowny, take this" Rica offered his ice-cream to Sonny

"Aww, so sweet of my darling" Sonny said to Rica.

"Have it Rica, I already have some of mine" Rica nodded and got back to his ice-cream

I dug a spoon of ice-cream from the ice-cream tub and held it in front of Sonny's mouth. She kept looking at me. I took it closer to her mouth and then turned her face away angrily.

"Rica wanna go to the slides" Rica chirped and I saw that Rica had finished his ice-cream

I paid for the ice-creams and then we all went to the slide. Rica was sliding on the landslides while Sonny and I were finishing the ice-cream

"You are such a mean boyfriend, no boyfriend steals their girlfriend's ice-cream" Sonny complained

I looked at her getting up to throw her ice-cream in the dustbin

She came back and sat beside me. After a while she tried to take the ice-cream from me but I moved it away from her, she tried taking it away from me but failed.

"Too bad you could not taste your own ice-cream" I told her "But you know you can there is still some left in here and you can have it"

She smiled and was about to take the ice-cream tub from me but I caught her wrist

"Not that way, I will teach you a better way of eating an ice-cream"

She looked at me confused. I had another spoon of ice-cream but did not gulp it down. Sonny was about to yell at me when I shushed her with a kiss.

I opened her mouth with my lips and then the ice-cream which was still there in my mouth went to hers. I forgot that we were in public. I continued kissing her, our tongues were fighting in our mouth. We kissed for few more minutes and then pulled back. I looked at her for a while and then pecked her lips and kissed her forehead.

I handed her the remaining ice-cream

"I hope you liked the taste of the ice-cream" I smirked at her

She blushed, she looks so innocent and that blush only makes her look more innocent and angelic. She slapped my chest and I chuckles and she began to laugh as well.

"I have to take Rica back home, my sister is come home and is waiting for us"

"Oh" It was all she said

"You can come with me as well" I told her

"I do not know you sister and it would be awkward, I mean it's not that I am not interested in meeting her but you know how awkward first meeting are" Sonny said

"Yes but we can drop Rica home and then after a short introduction with my sister I can take you somewhere. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend" I suggested

"Well now that's not something I can say no to" Sonny smiled

"Well I was thinking something, Chad" Sonny added

"What's that?" I asked her

"Nobody is home, Mom is gone to Wisconsin for a few days and I was about to invite Tawni to my home since I am afraid to be alone. Instead can you stay at my place?"

"What about your mom? Would she agree to a boy staying at your place?"

"I do not think so but she need not know about it" Sonny answered

"That won't be a good idea baby. Instead stay at mine. I will ask my mom to call yours and tell her that you will be staying at mine and no arguments. Nothing will be uncomfortable" I kissed her shortly and then we got Rica and proceeded for home

As soon as we entered the house my sister came and engulfed me in a hug, she lightly hugged Sonny as well and picked Rica up

"I missed you baby brother" she said while cupping my face and then kissed my cheek

"Is she your girlfriend Chad?" My sister asked me

"Sister stop embarrassing me and yes she is my girlfriend, stay away from her. I do not want you to spoil her"

Sonny lightly slapped my head and said, "That's not a way you talk to your sister, she is being so sweet to you and you are being nothing but rude"

"Hey, I am Leah, Chad's sister" my sister introduced herself to Sonny

"I am Sonny, Chad's" my sister cut her off

"Chad's girlfriend and I like you already. I am having a feeling that I am going to have great time with you."

"Sonny's mom is out for some work and she is alone at home so she will staying with us until her mom returns" I informed my sister

"That's simply great" my sister exclaimed

"Hey Chad, please can you take me home. I have to get my clothes from there." Sonny told me. My sister interrupted

"Well you know what Sonny instead of that we can shop for some new clothes and that we can spend some time together as well and Chad can be there to pick the bags for us"

"I do not know about it and I already have so many pairs already" Sonny said. My girlfriend is sane

"C'mon a girl can never have too many" my sister said

"What about Rica" I asked Leah

"Well, mum will be back anytime soon so she can take care of him"

I sighed. Nothing can stop my sister from shopping

"Alright then we can go once Mrs Cooper is back" Sonny said

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Alright then we can go once Mrs Cooper is back" I said

"Did anyone just remember me?" I heard a voice and turned to see who it was

It was a middle aged lady with brown hairs and deep blue eyes. I guess that is Mrs Cooper

"Hey Mom, this is Sonny and we were waiting for you to be back" Chad said

"Sonny, this is my Mom Elama" Chad introduced me to his mom. She lightly hugged me and said "I wanted to meet you from so long, Chad always talks about you"

"Don't you think you are forgetting someone mom?" Leah asked

Elama embraced her daughter and kissed Rica on the cheek

Rica went to play with the neighbour after a while and Leah went to kitchen to get us something

"Mom, Sonny's mom had to go to Wisconsin for some work and she is alone at her home. She is afraid of staying alone at home so I invited her to stay with us. I hope you do not mind it" Chad said

"No, I do not mind" Leah answered

"Alright. Please can you call Sonny's mom and inform her about her staying with us?" Chad asked his mom

Elama chuckled and said she will. I thanked Elama and then we had some talk. Chad's mom is wonderful, she told me about how Chad would wait for my show and talk about me all the time. Chad tried to stop her but she shushed him

Leah joined us after a while and told Mrs Cooper about our shopping plan. Mrs Cooper agreed to take care of Rica while we would go out for shopping.

"Leah did not Adam come with you?" Mrs Cooper asked. I guess Adam's Leah's husband

"No, mom he will be visiting us after two days"

"Oh" Mrs Cooper said "Well I got two holiday tickets for 3 days to Rhine Resort for you and Adam."

"That's one of the finest resort of LA, but Adam's not here" Leah pouted

"But Chad and Sonny can go there, can't they?" Lean said smiling brightly

Chad and I looked at each other and then at Leah and Mrs Cooper

"I do not know about sending both of them together and upon that they would attract paparazzi as well" Mrs Cooper said

"Mom, I have an idea let us all go to the resort and Adam can join us when he is here" Leah said

"But hey, I have important scenes to be filmed and I cannot take a break" Chad said

"Well even I cannot take a break cause I have a show in next 2 days and have to be well prepared for it" I informed them

"Well then you both can stay here, I would not want to spoil such a good vacation for me, I hardly get any vacation and it would be a good time with Adam as well" Lean said

"What you say about it Mom?" Leah asked Mrs Cooper

"Well I do not know about leaving both of them alone" Leah cut in Mrs Cooper

"Oh C'mon Mom please, plus Chad and Sonny are no teenagers. They are 20 now and I guess so is Sonny" Leah told her Mom

I nodded my head in approval

After a lot of persistence Mrs Cooper finally agreed and then Chad, Leah and I went for shopping

After we returned, the others started packing for the resort

"I asked your dad to meet us in the resort. I got the tickets to get rid of your sister's irritating behaviour but now I have to bear her for a week" Mrs Cooper told Chad

Chad laughed silently and I stifled a laugh. Leah heard it and was having a fight with her mom. Well I cannot blame her.

Chad's family left for the resort and we both were alone in the home. Chad locked the door and pressed me between the walls and kissed me softly.

**This chapter terribly sucked and I am sorry for that**


	9. Love

**Hello everyone. **

**Liv- No Eric/Rica in this chapter **

**RedTed- You just took my breath away for a second. Am glad that you love the story**

**And I have a request, please read and review Internet Meetings by Kaitlyn99. Internet Meetings is one of the best stories and you all will surely love it. Please get her more reviews for her story**

Sonny's P.O.V

Chad kissed me slowly and pressed me further to the wall. I kissed Chad with a force and rested my hands on his hair. We pulled away from each other and I blushed and moved to the sofa. I put on the television and watched some random series.

Chad sat beside me and asked, "So what you want to do?"

"I do not know, what you have on your mind" I said

"I have many things on my mind but not necessary that you will agree to it" Chad said

I raised my eyebrow and asked him, "What did you mean by that?"

"Well I generally have my video games when I have nothing to do but I know you do not like them" Chad replied

"Well I am sort of hungry, I will cook dinner for us" I said

"Nah, lets order something" he said while dialling a number

We were watching TV and after a while the doorbell went off.

"I will see" Chad said

I nodded and resumed to the TV. After sometime Chad joined me with the food

"Chad is just so perfect, I want him so much. I want to be with him but I do not know how to word my thoughts. I had a talk with his sister today about it, well she first started it and she even made me buy some lingerie's that I can wear for Chad. I do not know if I should or not" I thought to myself

Chad snapped his fingers at me and asked, "Are you ok? You did not like the food?"

"No, the food is great. I was just thinking about something." I answered

"If you wish please may I know what were you thinking about?" Chad asked

"Well I think, you know that you are just perfect for me" I said

"So are you sonshine" He said and kissed me on the forehead

I gave him a weak smile and turned back to my food

"Chad I am ready for you" I said in one breath

He stopped eating and after a brief silence he said, "Hey, there is no pressure and if you are thinking you are making me wait then let me tell you I do not think about being with you physically right now itself. I have enough patience…" I cut Chad off with a kiss

"You are making me wait now" I said

He chuckled and said, "Finish your food and then I have to show you something"

I nodded and finished my food. Chad did not say much, I waited for him to finish washing the dished.

When he was done with all the work he came to me and sat beside me. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes

"Sonny, I have never exactly been in a relationship before, after being with you I just feel perfect. I would wanna change myself for you" Chad said

"What you mean Chad?" I asked

"Sonny, I am no virgin and I hope you know that" Chad said

I knew Chad has been with other girls but I feel sad when I think that I am not his first. I nodded

"I have never had vanilla sex with anyone till now" Chad said

**Chad's P.O.V**

Sonny looked confused and she asked shyly, "What is Vanilla sex?"

This girl is so naïve.

"Well you will know what does it mean?" I smirked and told her

I got up off the sofa and carried Sonny bridal style. This surprised her but I took her to my room. I placed her on bed and then searched for condom. I excused myself from Sonny for a while to look for them in my study room. I know it sounds strange place but will explain later

When I returned back to my room the door was locked, I knocked softly calling out for Sonny but there was no response. I started to worry, I called out to Sonny again

Sonny opened the door and she looked just amazing in her blue chemise. I kept looking at her in awe. She looked so celestial and beautiful with the moonlight shining on her. She came up to me and captured my lips with hers. I kissed her back hitching her legs around my waist. I closed the door with Sonny in my arms, even though nobody is there at home I do not wanna leave my bedroom door open especially in such situation, it's just awkward. I sit on the bed with Sonny in my lap.

We pulled away from each other and I rested my forehead on hers. Sonny's eyes were closed and she was breathing fast. I brushed her hair from her face and pecked her lips lightly

"When did you get this chemise?" I asked Sonny

"Your sister made me buy it" Sonny giggled

"Did my sister say anything to you, is it because of that you want it to happen?" I asked

"No, I want it to happen because I want you." She answered

I kissed her lips and trailed kisses to her jaws, moving further to her neck. I nibbled her neck and placed a kiss on her collar bone.

Sonny pushed my t-shirt off me and threw it somewhere in the room. I laid her on bed and moved on top of her. I kissed her and moved my hand through her legs. My hand was on her inner thigh. My hand moved up further and I bunched up her chemise around her waist. Sonny was wearing a light blue panty, I looked at her face, and she was blushing but wanted it. I sat her up and helped her get out of her chemise. She was in a light blue bra and matching panty. Sonny toppled me and then unbuckled my pants and unzipped it and slowly slid it off me.

She blushed on seeing me in my boxers.

I brought her up to me and then kissed her leisurely, my hands went through her side then waist and rested on her curve. I moved my hands to her back and unclasped Sonny's bra and moved on top of her body. While looking into her eyes I slowly slid off her panties and threw it on ground

"That's not fair" Sonny said

"What?" I asked her

"You're still dressed" I chuckled

"Why don't you do something about it?" I smirked at her

She sat on her knees and helped me get out of my boxers. I took my time to observe her. She is perfect

I laid her next to me and kissed her with all that I had. I felt her naked breast press up against my side. The centre peak of it was warm and slightly puffy as it poked gently on my skin. I looked at her and she was looking at me smiling and tracing circles along my chest with her fingertips. Her long brown hair flowed around her face and strands of it fell along her breast and tenderly covered her pink nipple slightly. The sight of it made my cock stir and her teasing over my chest with her fingertip helped. Sonny looked down and saw my cock beginning to lengthen. I expected Sonny to say something funny. Instead, she looked at me with a very serious face and said, "You are so handsome under this moonlight. I love you so much Chad."

I tenderly wrapped my arm around her and let my hand fall onto her bare shoulder. Stroking over it softly, I looked at Sonny, smiled, and said, "You are the love of my life Sonny. You always will be."

Sonny did not say anything. She just smiled and let her smooth leg fall between my legs. Her soft shaven mound pressed onto my upper thigh and I felt her delicate line of desire secrete a little of her personal moisture upon my skin. It felt really good there and caused my cock to stiffen all the way to its upright position knowing she was wet.

Sonny began to kiss me softly upon my chest. Her lips were warm and damp, just like the pair between her smooth legs. As Sonny kissed, she moved her hand slowly over my erection and tenderly touched it; teasing over it with her long fingers. I felt my balls move in their sack due to her soft touch. Her fingers splayed gently over the ridge of my hard head. I moaned as Sonny toyed her fingertips over it. Then she wrapped her fingers around it. I loved how she knew how to tease me.

I watched Sonny glance down occasionally as she moved her hand up and down my long hardness as she stroked me slowly and with a precision that stimulated me to feel good, but never would have brought on the inevitable. She touched me in a way that held it off, but teased me tastefully. Sonny just had the right touch. I touched the side of her face with my hand and leaned up slightly to kiss her lips. They were full and luscious and felt good against my own. Sonny moaned into my lips as I kissed her.

The heat of her lips filled mine with desire. Somehow, I managed to explore her naked body with my other hand until I slipped it between her legs. Sonny's body shuddered as my hand slipped over her pussy. It was hot and her labia were engorging with stimulation to match mine.

Just as slowly as Sonny had stroked over my erection, I slowly slid my finger through her hot centred fleshy slice. It was sticky and wet and Sonny moaned as my finger moved through her delicate fold. I continued to kiss her deeply as my finger played with her outer pussy lips, spreading a little of her hot moist core all over its smoothness. It was ready. Moreover, Sonny was ready to make love.

I turned and slid her body under mine. Sonny's back pressed deep into the soft satin of the bed as my heavy body landed upon hers. I cupped one of her breasts as I looked down into her eyes. I pressed tenderly upon it and her nipple immediately became rigid. Slowly I leaned down and took it in my mouth and sucked on it. Sonny's nipple was hot and hard. A long sigh exited her mouth as I nibbled on it. Then, as I kissed over her breast and at the nape of her neck, I felt her swallow under my lips that touched her hot sizzling skin. Sonny tasted like honey as my tongue licked over her chin to her bottom lip where I bit it slightly with mine. I kissed her again and she took my face in her hands and rubbed over it with her fingers. Sonny's fingers felt so good on my face.

As I kissed her soft lips again, Sonny relaxed and slowly spread her legs. I fell in between them; my hard cock resting upon her smooth shaved mound. Sonny sighed as my hard cock pounded with the beat of my heart upon it. I felt the warmth of her mound cradle my cock like a soft down pillow. The feeling of my cock sinking into her skin was almost like sinking into her wet pussy. It felt that good.

"Make love to me Chad. I want to feel you love me. I want my love to envelope you. I want you to know how much I love you," Sonny suddenly said through hot heavy breaths that escaped her tender lips.

"Oh Sonny, I love you more than you know. I know I don't ever express my love for you enough," I said as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Express it to me now, please," Sonny replied.

What was I supposed to say back to that? There was only one way to answer Sonny.

Slowly, I moved my hips and lowered myself where I felt the head of my erection fall through Sonny's hot moist slit until I felt the opening of her vagina. It was so wet, her pussy literally dripped upon my hard head. Sonny's slick moisture coated my erect tip. It was as if it was readying it for my entrance. It just felt natural.

In a very slow manner, I punctured Sonny's hot wet opening, only pushing my cock's head into her. She gulped heavily as my erect head filled her and her vaginal muscle gripped it tightly as it acclimated itself to me being inside her once again. Once Sonny relaxed from the initial jolt, her inner muscle loosened, enabling me to sink all the way into her hot pliable slickness. I stayed inside her for a few minutes just to feel Sonny's warmth surround me once again. I loved how her inside orifice felt on my hardness.

I backed out of Sonny's pussy slowly and felt her cavity slide easily along my long hardness. I even felt her labia follow along as I backed out. When I entered again, her labia folded in on itself with an added pressure upon me and it felt wonderful. The feeling of knowing I was pleasing her pleased me.

Sonny wrapped her silky smooth legs around me loosely as I gently entered her again. My body slid along her smooth legs as my erection plunged deep into her hot chasm. Her body sunk just a little deeper into the cool soft sandy bed we were making as my body tenderly landed on top of hers. My chest rubbed her breasts with a whisking touch that sent tingles through both of us. The tip of her nipples slid along my pectoral muscles with a touch that was light, but strong enough for both of us to feel. Sonny moaned deeply as our bodies tenderly came together as one.

My slow steady movements into her showed my love for her. Her relaxed body, that I was hovering over, showed her love for me. The gentleness of our bodies connecting was lovely and when Sonny and I would come together, the love we shared for each other shined through immensely.

Our bodily contractions upon one another let us know the love we were sharing was real. The slow transferal our bodies made into each other gave us true feelings that were captured compassionately and warmly. Sonny whimpered little sounds that told me my love was entering her and filling her up with desirable emotions that easily shifted into me, entering me with a slow swift passion. We were definitely one in love.

Slow and methodically, Sonny and I made love to each other until our bodies filled with a feeling that each of us had to release. I could feel her body reacting to my meticulous movements into her. She was feeling every detail of my love enter her and her body responded with a precision that entered me. Her love for me surrounded not only the one item penetrating her, but also surrounded me naturally. The love we were sending into each other began to culminate into a big passionate explosion.

Sonny began to breathe heavier as her body began the climax. Her pussy became wetter as I slid gently inside her. She began to match my slow thrusts with her body, arching it ever so carefully to feel me fill her fully. The spasm inside me began to enter my hard shaft. I could feel the tingling at the base of my long hardness get stronger. Sonny could feel my rigid penis inside her begin to throb and she began to moan quicker and gasp as her orgasm approached. Her pussy began to pinch my erection in pulses of contractions that pulled a generous feeling upon me that brought my spasm further forth. I was not able to hold off the tingles any longer. And neither was Sonny.

Together, our orgasms crowned and our bodies came in unison. Sonny sighed each time my warm jets of orgasmic fluid landed in her pink encasement. I groaned each time her pussy quivered upon my throbbing leaking erection. In spasms of unity, Sonny and I let our bodies take in each other's passionate summit until the moment was over and our bodies relaxed. I collapsed onto Sonny with my now relaxing body and took her into my arms. Sonny wrapped her arms around me and tenderly rubbed my back as I kissed her. Her lips were warm and puffy and the passion we had shared came through in our loving touches. My now softened cock fell out of her as I rolled off of her and onto my back beside Sonny on the bed. The soft sand stuck to my skin instantly as I laid there beside her.

Sonny turned on her side and faced me. She was smiling as she laid her arm over my chest. I looked into her eyes and smiled. Sonny moved closer to me and kissed me softly on the cheek. She patted my chest with her hand and said, "I love the way you love me Chad."

I looked at her, stroked her cheek with my thumb and said, "I love how you love me, Sonny.

No one else has ever understood me more."

Then we closed our eyes and fell asleep together. The night never felt so wonderful.

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Please read Internet Meeting by Kaitlyn99 . Thank you **

**I had finished writing the story long back but had internet problem thus cannot post it sooner. Sorry Kaitlyn for making you wait so long**


End file.
